Diaries of the Lost Boy
by holydog23
Summary: Miguel, a young sixth grader gets violently pulled out of Earth and into a new world for malevolent reasons... those reasons are unknown but Miguel through entries attempts to find out.


Entry 1: Introduction

You know, sometimes I'm glad I went to school that day I came to this place. I was never a fan of school that much when I was on Earth and that is probably because I was definitely not the smartest kid in that damned class. In fact I was the fifth lowest scoring kid on the state test. I was always teased about my stupidity in my whole entire school life because of it. Now the reason I was glad I went to school that day is because I absolutely LOVED taking pictures with my camera (Keyword is loved.) I normally use to take around 20 pictures a day and I also had pictures from other photographers. I always loved photography and took a genuine interest in the subject and it was also about the only thing I was good at. I had to learn how to use computers so I could email pictures to my family members so I guess you could say I was computer literate.

Enough about my other "skills", I took my album to school to show my only friend, Josue, my collection of pictures. I took pictures of forests, wildlife and many other things when I got the chance to do so because my family liked to take trips around the USA so it was a bunch of fun. I still look at them today in this new world I'm in wondering if Earth still exists as I live here. Even though I've been gone for about 5 days, I get very homesick and at night I sleep hoping I wake up from a stupid dream and I can just go to school and continue my normal but crappy life as usual. That never happened of course, but besides that I wanted to begin to write my daily activities in this journal since tomorrow I begin my training and I have a feeling that after my training is complete I will probably get very hurt and there is high chance that I might die and I just want my truth to be there somewhere in the world I guess. They said that my training will be very hard at first but that I will eventually get the hand of it. Now just because I say that I probably die doesn't necessary mean that I am in rush to die, oh god no I absolutely love life and I hope I don't die but in this place that seems very likely.

Now I'm in no way or form a sexist but tomorrow I will be going to be trained by a girl about 3 inches taller than me. I'm not saying that woman shouldn't be allowed to be fighters it's just that I just hate the fact that I'm going to be bossed around and yelled at by a girl all day tomorrow. Well I better stop my ranting before I turn this thing into a complaint list rather than a journal. I guess if I want the truth to be in this journal I should probably put my appearance. I am about five foot five, weigh about 120, foot size is ten and a half, black eyes, black hair, I have one pair of Nike's, (which makes me look a bit taller to about five foot six or so) and tan skin. I am also a Latino; yeah I am a Mexican you want to fight about it? I going to be very honest and say that I am not a very strong person (fastest mile= 9:13) but that's what hopefully the training will help me out with. My mom said it was okay that I wasn't athletic and that it defines who I am in a way. I am a stubborn person and I didn't and still don't agree with that because I was also made fun of because of my running speed and mile times.

My real name is Miguel but to these people I say my name is Shawn just because I wanted to try out this new place with a new name you feel me? Now whoever is reading this (Screw you by the way) is probably wondering who "they" is. Well to be completely frank "they" are people from a town in world I do not know the name of. I always ask them what the name of the planet is but they always dodge the damn question and starting rambling about something else. I have no idea if they are doing on purpose as some kind of philosophical thing about their culture or they simply don't know but I don't care anymore because I stopped asking the third day. The town I reside in is called the town of Grove. I like that name since it really fits the town because the whole place is filled with amazing flowers and huge trees to gape upon. The one place that really gives me the chills is that graveyard in the center. It's a circular shape in the middle and it is really weird that they put a place of death and mourning right in the center of a town. In fact last night I swear to baby Jesus that I saw zombie walking around in there so as soon as I saw it I freaking booked it as fast as my chubby legs could carry me.

Anyways this town is a really peaceful place and it seems to be based upon medieval times even though the people who live here don't look, act, or smell like the people from those times. Technology in this world is by all means not advanced. To clean yourself you would have to go to the lake outside town and pretty much just get naked and jump in. I've been there and it is pretty fun since the kids that go there are pretty chill. Now I should have probably mention that I am only a thirteen year old so don't expect my actions to be all that mature. This place seems to believe in equality of all races since I see white people, descendants of Asians, and even blacks hanging out together in bars and all that crazy fun stuff.

I am beginning to believe I might be the only Mexican in this place because I have explored around town REALLY good and I have not found any signs of a Latino. Now I am really glad this place isn't racist because everyone treats me as if I was no different than the next guy. This place does have a leader and believes in that kind of stuff but the leader does not have all the control much like USA. They have other sections that vote for changes and make requests to the leader and if the leader and his other members of some master council or something like that vote in favor of it then they make that law or suggestion a reality. If not they veto it and that's that. The leader is a very nice young man; he seems about 20 years old and is pretty tall at about 6 feet. He has amazing brown hair, and piercing blue eyes and I must say he does look handsome. (I AM NOT HOMOSEXUAL IM JUST STATING THE TRUTH SINCE ALL THE WOMAN ALWAYS DROOL OVER HIM AND I MUST ADMIT ITS TRUE) I also think his name was Jonas or something like that.

I have not seen much of the outside of the town except when I go to clean myself at the lake. I hope that someday after my training is finished I will get to go to other towns and maybe find out some things about this damn world I'm in. I have seen paths that seem to go to other places but they are heavily guarded by guards and they will not you pass unless you have special authorization. I guess that the places outside the town are very dangerous since I have seen beasts in this place. A lot of them are from myths in my world but some of them are ugly things I have never seen before. Jonas has told me that after my training I most likely encounter these monsters in my god forsaken lifetime here in this world. My future training instructor also puts emphasis on that subject and that I should be ready to face these monsters when the time comes. She never told me her name but I will try to remember to ask here her name tomorrow morning. (I hate mornings) She doesn't seem all that mean but I have a feeling that's going to change come tomorrow when she is making me train my a** off. Now I don't like to swear so I'm going to always censor it. It's not because I am a religious person it's just because I never liked swearing always thought there were better ways to express feelings.

The story as to how I came upon into this world is quite exaggerated in the town since I always hear different variations as to how I came to be in this place. Some say I fell out of the sky like an angel. Others say I came through a magical portal and I've heard some crap about god's descendant. I wish one of those were true but those stories are a bit far from the truth. I will explain how I came into this new world or at least I will try in another entry. Nonetheless it is very comical to listen to some of the stories the little kids make up about me. I have seen some people who look at me with that face that looks like they want to punch you across the face and spit on you after you fall to the ground. I don't know what their problem is but alas I really don't give a damn.

I have a roommate that sleeps in the same room I do in and her name is Melisa and she is really cute. She is very skinny and she is about 2 inches shorter than I am. She has dirty blonde colored hair and black eyes and is always slouching when she walks and rarely ever stands up straight. I have seen here when she has a shirt with no sleeves and I see that she has muscles and she could more than likely beat the crap out of me if we fought so I try to keep on her good side a lot of time but I still troll her sometimes by hiding her stuff and pretending I don't know where her things are. I am a very experienced liar and I could probably fool a college professor with my skills. I make no attempts to flirt with her since I have seen her with some guy and they always hug and kiss so I assume they got a relationship going on and I have a feeling is she probably going to get mad if I try to ask her out or anything like that. She seems to be very intelligent and likes to solve puzzles since I see her completing one EVERY SINGLE DAY. She does not look like a nerd in any way; in fact she looks like one of those popular girls from high school who thinks everyone likes them.

Sometimes I really question the town's way of greeting new people I mean they literally let ANYONE in as long as they look like a human. I mean I'm not saying it's a bad idea but some monster could just disguise itself and when it is inside it will just kill everyone. I'm glad they let me stay even though I do look a bit different from the rest of them but they did not know who I was or why I was there. I could have been some big humongous monster for all they knew. Enough ranting, I have to sleep and if Melisa comes in and sees that I am writing in this she is going to tell the whole town I write in a diary and I am going to be laughed at and that will not be in any way enjoyable. Now for a final note; I don't want to sound like I've been living here my entire life but I want to make the best of it and try not to go insane since my paragraphs seems like I enjoy living here. In a way that is true but I miss my family, friends and some other things that this place just can't replace.

Anyways this is Miguel or Shawn signing off for the night PEACE!

**A/N: Hey guys this is my first story and criticism is always welcome and the chapter after the next one is where all the fun stuff is going to start happening. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
